


The Stargazer Bar

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Loki and John Riddell meet in a bar





	The Stargazer Bar

John Riddell pushed open the door and sauntered into The Stargazer, taking in the crowd. His eyes landed on a dark haired man leaning against the bar. The man had a mischievous grin and dangerous eyes. As Riddell walked towards him he signed for another drink without ever taking his gaze away.

“Evening,” said Riddell, accepting the drink. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You are the most interesting person to walk in so far tonight.”

Riddell gave him a cheeky grin. “So far, eh?”

“Indeed.” The man leaned closer, watching him.

“Riddell,” he said, offering his hand.

“Loki,” said the stranger. His grip was firm but his hands soft. The touch sent a shiver down Riddell’s spine. He never could resist flirting with danger. Literally or figuratively.

“I’m just in town for the night or so,” said Riddell. “You?”

“Yes.” Loki leaned closer still. “Did you already get a room for the night?”

“Just so happens I did.” Riddell threw back the rest of his drink and set down the glass. “It’s close by.” He stepped closer to Loki and rest his hand on the small of his back.

Loki nearly purred as he leaned into the touch. “You’ll do.”

“I think I may surprise you,” Riddell growled into his ear before pulling back. “This way.”

It fortunately wasn’t very far at all. As soon as they were inside with the door closed Riddell pressed Loki against the wall, caging him in with his arms. Loki bit his lip, looking down at the slightly shorter man. Riddell leaned up and kissed him, gentle at first, but insistent. Loki moaned softly and opened his mouth.

Riddell moved one hand to Loki’s hair and gave an experimental tug. Loki groaned, knees wobbling. Riddell smirked against his lips and gave Loki’s shoulder a nudge down.

Loki’s knees folded, though he moved with grace. He looked up at Riddell as if seeking permission and confirmation even as he got Riddell’s trousers open. Riddell braced one hand against the wall as the other stroked Loki’s hair. “Go on,” murmured Riddell.

Nodding, Loki freed Riddell’s cock and turned his considerable focus to the task at hand. Riddell’s breath caught as Loki started with little kitten-licks, as if getting used to the taste of his cock and getting a feel for the places that made Riddell’s breath hitch. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and swallowed Riddell’s cock.

Riddell groaned softly. “Good,” he murmured as Loki bobbed his head, taking him a little deeper every time. He gave Loki’s hair a slight tug. “Slower. We’ve got time.”

Loki moaned softly and obeyed. He pressed the heel of his hand against his own hidden erection, eyes fluttering. Riddell couldn’t help but think that he was beautiful. And he was looking forward to taking the younger man apart.

His cock must have twitched at that thought because Loki opened his eyes and looked up at him. Riddell pulled his cock free. Loki slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Riddell growled and pulled Loki back to his feet, kissing him deeply as he stepped him deeper into the room.

Loki moaned again as they landed on the bed, unresisting as Riddell stripped him. He could see at a glance that Loki had been through a lot. Riddell’s rough hands slid along Loki’s soft skin, squeezing his hips as he stole another kiss.

“More,” whispered Loki, spreading his legs. He ran his hand along Riddell’s unshaved cheek and up into his hair.

Riddell undressed as he began to kiss down Loki’s body, barely pausing to toss another item of clothing off the side of the bed. Loki arched up as Riddell reached his cock, hands scrabbling for purchase as Riddell barely stroked his rim with a dry finger.

Riddell kissed his hip. He pulled a vial out of his trousers and tossed them off the bed with the restl. He watched Loki’s face as he roughly pushed two fingers into him, leaning down to kiss a faint scar under his ribcage.

Loki tugged at his hair, hips rolling with every thrust of his fingers. He wanted it badly. Well, Riddell was more than happy to give it to him. He added another finger and leaned up to kiss Loki again.

“Take me,” whispered Loki. Clearly it was meant as a demand, but it came out as a whimper.

“I’ve got you,” murmured Riddell, coating himself and lining up, finding he easily sank into his partner.

Loki wrapped his long legs around Ridell’s waist. Riddell pinned his wrists and slowed Loki’s frantic movements, taking him with long sure strokes and gentle kisses. Gradually Loki relaxed, surrendering, trusting Riddell to take care of him. 

The enormity of the action wasn’t lost on Riddell. He whispered praise in between the kisses, working a hand between them, focusing on Loki’s pleasure. Loki’s eyes were tightly closed, breath coming in little pants as Riddell brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, Loki keened and spilled over Riddell’s hand. Riddell worked him through, then kissed him one more time before pulling out and rolling Loki over. Loki was pliant and blissed out, barely moaning as Riddell pushed into him again.

Now Riddell chased his own pleasure, pounding hard and fast. Loki braced himself, moaning softly as Riddell used his body. Riddell groaned as he came, folding over Loki and nuzzling the back of his neck.

Loki murmured something in a language Riddell didn’t understand. Riddell kissed his shoulder and carefully pulled out, rolling Loki over again. He flopped next to him and gathered him in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

With a sigh, Loki snuggled in. Riddell held him securely, getting a blanket over them both. Loki would probably be gone by morning, but he’d enjoy holding him while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and Twitter at merindab


End file.
